


Linoleum Aisles That I Love To Get Lost In

by Kathryn_Montague



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Non-Canonical, inspired by ‘Freeze Your Brain’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Montague/pseuds/Kathryn_Montague
Summary: Veronica attempts to guide JD through a 7-11.It doesn’t end well.





	Linoleum Aisles That I Love To Get Lost In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C. E (Lux)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C.+E+%28Lux%29).



> So in the song ‘Freeze Your Brain’ JD’s talking about 7-11s and he mentions their ‘linoleum aisles that he loves to get lost in’... which made me think. 7-11s are convenience stores, so how is JD getting lost in them? And thus this fic was born.

“So. You know what you have to do?” 

Veronica stood, stone-faced, in front of the local 7-11 with her boyfriend. 

This was a momentous visit. 

Today was the day when JD (the aforementioned boyfriend) would navigate his way through the convenience store completely unassisted. 

It had become something of a habit of his lately to wander into a store on his own, pick up a slushie and get hopelessly lost on the way to the door. After weeks of desperate phone calls that the lady behind the counter (once he’d found her) had been kind enough to let him make on the company phone, Veronica was determined that he would do this alone. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Run through the directions with me one last time.” 

The boy sighed. 

“I walk in the doors, go left at the milk, and when I hit the bread, I’ve gone too far.” 

“And you know what to buy?” 

“Exactly one bag of corn-nuts.” 

(They were starting out small.) 

Veronica surveyed him, almost (but not quite) convinced. ‘Ok,’ she thought, ‘time to throw him the curveball.’ 

“The route I gave you should keep you away from the slushie aisle, but if you see it, what do you do?” 

JD grimaced, as though he’d been banking on her staying away from that subject. 

“I walk away slowly.” 

The time had come.

He was ready. 

With a deep breath, Veronica gestured towards the 7-11. “Ok. Go on in.” 

Smiling, JD stepped into the store. 

Twelve seconds later, his voice sounded from inside. 

“Veronica?” 

“Yeah?” 

“... I’m lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short one I know but it’s because I’m working on another Heathers fic and the second chapter of He Should Have Figured (IT WILL BE UP SOON I SWEAR) thanks for reading (you guys are amazing).


End file.
